Okay
by JBugMelody
Summary: Oneshot. Spoiler alert for 3x24. Proceed with caution. First Teen Wolf fanfic. Preview: "I wiped away the couple tears that decided to fall down my face. Although it was pretty pointless by now, since almost everyone had some tears on their face. As I looked all around me, I couldn't help but smile. Knowing that for now, we were okay. It'd take time but we'd all be okay."


**AN: Just something I thought of after watching the Season Finale, which was glorious by the way! By far the best season. And I really wanted to see one more moment with Allison, with a different surprise. **

**Scott's POV**

Relief filled the the hallway as the nogitsune evaporated into the air, but the relief only lasted so long until realization hit everyone. What about Stiles? Looking up from the nogitsunes spot on the floor, I saw Stiles slow wobble and then descent to the ground.

"Stiles!" I shouted running to my best friend, in unison with Kira and Lydia.  
"Come on Stiles! You have to wake up!" Lydia said with desperation, as she knelt down placing her head against his chest.  
"Guys! Hi-his heart isn't beating" my voice spoke rising with panic when his body was so silent.  
"H-he's not br-breathing. N-no! This can't be happening!" Lydia shrieks, while quickly starting chest compressions on Stile's chest.  
"K-Kira. Here take over," as Lydia quickly moved up to Stiles head, tilting it back before opening his mouth and blowing.

**Stiles POV**

After watching the nogitsune evaporate, I finally let out my breathe I didn't even know I was holding. It was a quick moment of joy before the reality of the situation set in. What about me? Just as I finished that thought, the world slowly began to tilt and I felt myself falling. The final words that my ears picked up on was Scott shouting my name and then darkness.

...

"Stiles.." someone whispered  
"Stiles." the voice called again, I was just too tired to respond  
"Stiles!" I just wanted to sleep please

That's when I heard it, the howl.  
It sounded so similar to Scott's but I just knew it wasn't. It was though, enough for me to force my eyes open. Blinking rapidly the brightness was overwhelming, all the blurs were slowly beginning to take shape and that's when I saw a figure forming. Was I hallucinating? I was in the white room with the large pillars again, this time no nogitsune, no goh, no nemeton... just Allison?!

"Allison? Y-Your a we-werewolf?!" I exclaimed loudly while simultaneously backing away out of slight fear. The Allison before me was almost the same but she was in a werewolf form. With a slight chuckle, her image began to shift back to human and she started to approach me with her hand reaching out.  
"No Stiles. You wouldn't wake up so I used an alternative method" She said with an angelic tone.  
I took her hand and she pulled me to a standing position.  
"But.. How? Am I?" I didn't want to even say the word out loud.  
"Dead?" She said quietly, looking into my eyes she brought her hand to cup the side of my face.  
"No Stiles. It's not suppose to be you're time" A small smile graced her face and she pulled me into a tight hug.  
"It's okay Stiles." As she whispered those words to me, I hugged her back and I could feel the start of tears falling from my eyes.

Pulling back from the hug she wiped away some of the tears that remained on my face.  
"Stiles, you're not meant to be here but your body was just too drained to remain there any longer. So before you could go anywhere you weren't suppose to, I pulled you here. Back to bardo."  
I looked at her incredulously while trying to process what she was all saying.  
"So I'm not dead? but I'm not alive right now?"  
The scene around us began to change and I could see the hallway, see Scott, Kira, Lydia, Issac, and myself.. my body lying so still on the ground.  
"It's not your time Stiles. That's why you're here." She said before placing her hand on my heart.  
"I'm here to give you the remainder of my life force, to heal you enough to return."  
Looking at her in awe, I asked," How are you not mad?"  
Her eyes bore into mine and showed nothing but peace before she spoke.  
"Because Stiles, my death was too soon but it was meant to be. It had to happen for everything to fall into place. I'm okay."  
As I opened my mouth to speak again, I was cut off by her hand which began to glow.  
"Stiles. Please don't blame yourself. I promise I'm okay. Tell everyone I'm okay..." as her hand began to glow even more intensely she spoke out one last time," You're gonna be okay Stiles. Let time, family, friends, and love heal you. Goodbye Stiles"  
Before accepting the glowing warmth and closing my eyes I spoke,  
"Goodbye Allison. Thank you."  
And the light surrounded me completely before it was darkness again.

**Scott's POV**

"Please Stiles, please don't give up" I whispered out as Lydia and Kira kept up the compressions. When suddenly a light began to surround Stiles. Soon it was growing brighter and larger all around him.  
"Guys!" I shouted standing up, "Get back!" as I said that, Lydia, Kira and Issac quickly backed up into the lockers. Soon enough the light became too bright and we all turned away, no longer being able to look at it, and just as quickly as it came, it disappeared leaving just Stiles on the ground. Silence took over the entire hallway until my ears picked up on something.

*thump*  
*thump thump*  
*thump*

"Scott? Do you hear that?" Issac said, as we all cautiously began to move towards Stiles.  
Listening carefully I could hear it again and getting stronger, it was a heartbeat. Stiles's heartbeat.  
"Oh my god! His heart is beating!" I exclaimed.  
Lydia quickly kneeled back down and placed his head on her lap with silent tears streaming down her face. Kira was also in tears while placing a hand on Stiles arm. I ran down to his side and placed my hand on his heart, confirming his heartbeat. Making sure it was still beating.

"He's alive." I sighed.

And sure enough his eyelids slowly began to open and his unoccupied arm lifted up and his hand landed on top of mine.  
Blinking a few more times Stiles looked over to me and said, "Hey buddy" with a slight grin on his face. Happiness filled the air all around us and I took the opportunity to hug my best friend.

**Stiles POV**

The darkness was slowly receding. I could hear noises, I could feel my head lying on something.. someone? Feel someone touching my arm. Someone placing their hand on my chest. I opened my eyes and let the blurriness fade before looking around and seeing who was here. My eyes landed on Scott's and I lifted my other hand up on top of his. I'm alive. We both understood that without having to speak that out loud. I'm alive and breathing.  
With relief I looked at Scott and spoke, " Hey buddy."

That's when the hugs began, the tears I could feel fall on my face from Lydia. The soft sigh to my far left was Kira and Scott just couldn't stop smiling now. Looking up to my right, even Issac had watery eyes and a slight smile on his face.

Sitting up slowly with help from Lydia, who I now realized was my pillow, I looked up and down the hallway before settling my eyes back to Scott's.

"Allison saved me." I said quietly. Everyone was looking at me like they'd seen a ghost.  
"S-she.. she pulled me into b-bardo and healed me." my voice getting kind of shaky.  
Scott put his hand on my shoulder before speaking.  
"We believe you. We saw.." His eyes looked dazed for a second as though deep in thought before he returned his gaze.  
"We were giving you CPR, cause you weren't breathing. " Scott paused as his eyes were watering again before Lydia continued for him.  
"Stiles. You started to glow and it just kept getting brighter and... before we knew it. Scott and Issac heard your heart beating again."  
"Guys. She told me that... we'd all be okay. That she was okay too." as I wiped away the couple tears that decided to fall down my face. Although it was pretty pointless by now, since almost everyone had some tears on their face. As I looked all around me, I couldn't help but smile. Knowing that for now, we were okay. It'd take time but we'd all be okay.


End file.
